Tate's Solrock (anime)
Tate |gender = Genderless |ability = Levitate |debut = It's Still Rocket Roll to Me!}} This Solrock is a / -type Pokémon owned by Tate. Biography Solrock first appeared in a battle with Liza's Lunatone. After clashing with each other by using Tackle, Solrock used Sandstorm, but Liza's Lunatone was a Rock-type Pokémon as well, so the attack had no effect. Thus, Lunatone used Psychic and pushed Solrock onto a wall. Just as Solrock was charging for an attack, Lunatone tackled it. Just as Solrock's Solar Beam was launched, Lunatone countered it with a devastating Ice Beam, freezing and defeating Solrock at the same time. After Max and Tate got freed by Ash's Corphish, for they were tied by Team Rocket in the space shuttle, Tate sent Solrock. Solrock used Confusion to make Team Rocket levitate, then used Psychic to bash them together.AG099: It's Still Rocket Roll to Me! During their first Gym Battle with Ash, Tate and Liza sent Solrock and Lunatone to battle. Pikachu and Swellow attempted to attack, but Solrock and Lunatone evaded, causing Pikachu and Swellow to bash into the planet models. Afterwards, Solrock and Swellow tackled them both. Solrock launched Solar Beam and Lunatone Ice Beam, but the moves accidentally collided. This caused Tate and Liza to argue, while Swellow used Aerial Ace on Lunatone and Pikachu Iron Tail on Solrock. Both Solrock and Lunatone tried to tackle Ash's Pokémon, but Swellow rescued Pikachu, causing Solrock and Lunatone to attack each other. Just as Ash wanted to finish the battle, Team Rocket appeared in the Gym, crashing it with their robot and taking Solrock and Lunatone away. Although Solrock and Lunatone tried to free themselves, the psychic powers reflected onto each other, due to the robot's properties. Fortunately, Swellow and Pikachu tracked Team Rocket in their balloon, from where Pikachu used Thunderbolt. This freed Solrock and Lunatone, who turned the tables on the villains and Team Rocket were soon the victims of their Psychic attacks. During the rematch, Pikachu tried to use Thunderbolt on Solrock, but the attack was sent back to him, due to Lunatone's Light Screen. Swellow tried using Aerial Ace, but was pushed away by Solrock's Sandstorm. Pikachu went on Swellow's back and tried using Thunderbolt once more, but Light Screen reflected the attack. Ash had Swellow use Double Team, which surrounded Solrock and Lunatone with the illusions. Lunatone and Solrock used Ice Beam and Solar Beam, which blew away the illusions. Swellow and Pikachu descended down, as they tried to make a sneak attack, but were also hit by Solar Beam and Ice Beam. Instead, Ash ordered Pikachu to aim its Thunder attack straight into the clouds. The thunder then hit Pikachu and its Flying type partner Swellow, injuring them both, but through sheer willpower, the two Pokémon absorbed the electricity and stored it in their bodies, creating a unique "Thunder Armor". Using this armor, Pikachu and Swellow overwhelmed Solrock and Lunatone, ignoring their Solar Beam and Light Screen moves and knocking them both out at the same time with Iron Tail and Aerial Ace.AG100: Solid as a Solrock Known moves Using Tackle Tate Solrock Sandstorm.png Using Sandstorm Tate Solrock Solar Beam.png Using Solar Beam Tate Solrock Psychic.png Using Psychic | Tackle; normal; AG099: It's Still Rocket Roll to Me! Sandstorm; rock; AG099: It's Still Rocket Roll to Me! Solar Beam; grass; AG099: It's Still Rocket Roll to Me! Psychic (move); psychic; AG099: It's Still Rocket Roll to Me! }} References Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon Category:Rock-type anime Pokémon Category:Psychic-type anime Pokémon Category:Genderless anime Pokémon